Reunion
by rockhotch31
Summary: After many years of being absent, Sean Hotchner reaches out to his brother Aaron. Will Aaron accept the overture? Will Sean accept his brother's relationship with Dave? Does Jack even remember Sean? Yup, I'm gonna play out this story line. Please note this my continuing story of Hotch, Rossi and Jack as a happy family. I'm honest and up front with that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sometimes in a writer's world you get what is known as a "major brain fart". Since its past Christmas, I got that epiphany.**

 **Once again, I will be straight up with all you readers. This is my verse of Hotch, Rossi and Jack as a happy family. If that's not your cup of tea, please walk away now. But please, please, don't shoot the writer and send me ugly reviews. I warned you in advance. I fully respect your right to not read. Please respect my right to write it. That's all I ask. And for the record, since this is a family story, there is no smut; just an honest relationship.**

 **However, the still lingering Christmas season begs some healing. I'm going there.**

 **Happy B-day my OK Teacher. :D**

 ***Jedi Master bow* Yup, I got promoted. *proudly smiles***

 **Chapter 1**

The team was flying home from a case in Tampa before Christmas. Aaron, Dave, Reid and Tara were in the four top of the BAU jet. Aaron and Lewis were partners in the game of Cribbage. The final game, as the BAU jet was approaching landing was tight. It was the "rubber match" of their third game. Reid and Dave only needed one point to win. Hotch and Tara needed two points.

Reid laid down a card. "Thirty," he smiled, winking at Dave.

Hotch looked at him and played his ace. "Thirty-one," he smiled at Tara, with his own wink.

"God damn you Aaron," Dave said, playing next and showing his ace. "Reid set me up. He knew."

Tara smiled at Reid. Morgan and JJ, sitting together on the long couch across from the four top, pulled off their head phones from their music on their cellphones to catch the rest of the conversation.

Aaron gave his team his rare BAU smile. "Sorry Dave. Sometimes you're the dog and sometimes you're the hydrant."

Tara brightly smiled at Reid. "Guess what you are today?"

Morgan and JJ laughed together. "Why do I think Mother Goose," he said looking at JJ, "paybacks are going to a major bitch," he smiled with a question.

"I don't want to go there," JJ smiled.

Just then, Hotch got a text. He read it. Dave eyed him. "The Director or Cruz Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head. "Neither. It's OK."

The team, being around the couple that had just celebrated their fourth anniversary together, understood the Hotch/Rossi language. _We'll talk about it later_. Dave eyed Aaron for a second and then let it go.

Reid looked around. "So we have an actual weekend off?"

Aaron softly smiled. "We can only hope. But it looks that way."

"I'll take it," Tara smiled.

-00CM00-

Dave was still in the kitchen of their home when Aaron walked in. He pulled off his winter wool coat and put it on a hanger in the laundry room and walked to the lunch top counter in Dave's kitchen. Dave put a plate of food in the microwave and pulled a beer out of the fridge for Aaron, uncapping it. "You had to work this god damn late? Our son wanted to see you."

Aaron shook his head. "Dave, I told you in my text – I had reports and budget requests to fill out. Welcome to my job as Unit Chief. I'm really sorry about Jack. I hope you smoothed it over."

Dave smiled. "I did; but he needs major downtime with his dad."

"I'm in," Aaron smiled. "And Cruz has the team down unless a major case pops for the rest of the week. But Dave, you know my end of the year crap. It's not only reports, its budget items. I've already got a headache," Aaron frowned. He looked at Dave. "How's Jack?"

"Growing up and starting to understand your end of the year job. He and his buds had a great day with Jessica being here since they had a snow day," Dave smiled. He looked at Aaron. "Honestly," he beamed, "I think Jess and Rosa enjoyed it more. The other boys brought wonderful presents for the two of them," Dave smiled. "In the form of gift cards for the both of them; our two fav ladies made a haul."

Aaron smiled. "And Jess and Rosa didn't match that," he asked, taking a sip from his long neck bottle of beer.

"You know better Aaron," Dave softly smiled. "What was the text about?"

Aaron shook his head. "It was from Sean. He wants to catch up."

Dave looked at him. "You two haven't spoken since when?"

Aaron frowned. "Before Haley died."

"You going to call him," Dave asked, pulling out the plate of beef stroganoff from the microwave and putting it front of Aaron.

Aaron shrugged. "I haven't made up my mind." Dave eyed him. "I've got time to think about it. Sean said he was busy tonight and to call tomorrow afternoon."

"He's your only family Aaron," Dave said.

"And you're how close with yours," Aaron retorted.

"You mean my two staunch Catholic sisters that won't accept a gay brother? And really because I won't give them or their kids more money to blow through? Screw them; I don't need them." Aaron slightly laughed, taking a bite. "Do you think Sean would have a problem with us?"

"In the long run," Aaron said, thinking a bit. "Probably not; he's pretty open minded. He used to tell me about the discussions he and dad had at the dinner table," Aaron smiled.

"This is your step dad right," Dave asked.

Aaron nodded. "But he was more a father to me and Sean than our biological one."

Dave shook his head. "The abuse you took from him Aaron is why you are the wonderful father you are now. And why you are so good at your job with victim's families. You conquered that and it has made you stronger."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks Dave."

"It's your choice Aaron and I'll respect whatever decision you make," Dave said. "But I hope you call Sean. It sounds to me likes he's reaching out."

"I'll think about it," Aaron promised.

Dave smiled. "I'm going to do some writing," he said coming around the lunch counter. He kissed Aaron. "See you in a bit." He moved off towards his den.

Aaron finished his stroganoff, took the plate to the kitchen, rinsed it in the sink and put it in the dishwasher and headed for the steps.

Walking into Jack's room, he smiled at the sleeping boy and kissed his forehead. Jack propped an eye open. "Hi dad," he groggily said. "Missed you."

"I missed you buddy," Aaron said, rubbing his back. "Sorry about tonight."

"I get it dad," he yawned.

Aaron smiled. "Papa told me. I'm glad you and the guys had a good day."

Jack yawned again. "Yeah – we did."

"And you need sleep after that day," Aaron smiled, pulling the blanket a bit more around Jack's neck. "See you in the morning buddy."

"Night dad," Jack barely got out, falling back to sleep. Aaron kissed him again and went into him and Dave's bedroom to change his clothes.

He went back downstairs and headed to the basement to watch some SportsCenter on ESPN. But his mind really wasn't in to it. He finally reached for his phone and sent a text.

 _I'll call you tomorrow afternoon Sean._

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm gonna play with CM continuity a bit here. Heck, the current batch of CM writers can't get it right. So I have no problem doing it. But I'll still claim writer prerogative.**

 **Thank you everyone for the alerts and reviews. :D**

Chapter 2

Aaron smiled at Rosa coming in the back door, chasing Max in with her. He headed to his food bowl in the laundry room. "Good morning Rosa," Aaron smiled.

"Good morning Aaron," she smiled. "No Senor Dave or Jack yet," she beamed. "They're still sleeping."

Aaron nodded with a smile. "Yes; you know them too well."

Rosa looked at him. "I also know you; you must head to the office early to set an example as the boss."

"The joys of command," he smiled, finishing his oatmeal and orange juice. He rinsed the glass and bowl and put them in the dishwasher. "I'm going to head out," he said, lightly kissing her cheek. "Please have Jack call me when he finally gets up," Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

Rosa laughed. "Don't expect that before ten. Our niño is going through a growth spurt. I can't put enough food in him and he sleeps too much."

"I know Rosa" Aaron smiled. "Thank you again for taking such good care of him," he said, rubbing her arm.

"I love my niño," Rosa smiled.

Aaron kissed her cheek again. "The feeling is very mutual," he smiled, pulling on his winter coat. "Don't worry about dinner. I'm leaving the office early today and making chili for us."

"Gracias Senor Aaron," she smiled.

-00CM00-

The team, like always, was gathered around the desks in the bullpen, having lunch together. They all noticed Hotch shut off the lights in his office and come down the steps after shutting his door. JJ smiled at him. "I take it you have a pass to leave early."

Hotch smiled. "I was here until after nine last night doing paperwork and last minute budget requests. So yes, I'm leaving early to spend some time with my son."

"Good for you Hotch," Reid smiled.

Hotch looked at his team. "I know it's not PC, but I'm going to say it anyway. Merry Christmas all of you. Enjoy your downtime. And Happy New Year. See you back here then."

"Go home to Jack," Morgan smiled.

Hotch looked at him and JJ. "If you two want to sneak out early this afternoon to spend time with your kids, I won't tell. Just please, finish your final case reports."

"And the parents get the pass," Tara asked with a smile.

Hotch smiled. "Same parameters apply. Happy Holidays to you all." He headed for the glass doors.

"Merry Christmas Hotch," the team said. Dave smiled looking out the window of his office. He moved back to his desk to finish his reports.

Jack was finishing his PBJ when Aaron came in the door with grocery bags and his briefcase. "Hey dad," he broadly smiled.

"Hi buddy," Aaron said, kissing the top of his head. "Grab my briefcase and take it to Papa's den please."

"You got it dad," he smiled, taking the briefcase. Aaron put the two grocery bags on the counter.

Rosa smiled at him. "If you have our niño Senor Aaron, I'm going upstairs to finish cleaning his bathroom."

"I've got him," Aaron smiled. Max came into the kitchen, mightily stretched from him mid-morning nap and happily accepted his rub down of loves from Aaron. Jack laughed at the two of them, climbing back into his chair at the lunch counter to finish his sandwich and apple.

Aaron looked at him. "Question for you Jack."

"Shoot dad."

"Do you remember Uncle Sean, my brother?"

Aaron could see the wheels turning in Jack's brain. Jack shook his head. "Sorry dad, not really."

Aaron smiled. "That's OK buddy; I was just wondering."

"Why dad?"

"He reached out to me last night. After all these years. He wants to talk to me. I'm going to call him this afternoon."

"If he's your brother and my uncle, how come he wasn't at mom's funeral?"

"Good question Jack," Aaron said, with a sad smile. "And one I will ask him."

Jack thought some more. "But dad, he's still you brother. And my uncle." He looked into Aaron's eyes. "Maybe it's getting some family back. We could use that. What does Papa say?"

Aaron smiled. "The same thing as you."

Jack finished his lunch, got down from his chair and put his plate and glass in the dishwasher after rinsing them. He buried his head into Aaron's chest, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Let's gain some family for once dad," Jack said. "Losing sucks."

Aaron noted how high Jack was getting on his chest. "Totally."

Jack looked at him. "Can I go downstairs and play video games while you call him?"

Aaron smiled. "After you let Max out. I'm going upstairs to get out of my super hero clothes." Jack laughed heading for the backdoor with Max.

Ten minutes later, Aaron was standing in the kitchen. Jack and Max were downstairs. He hesitated for a minute and then dialed Sean's cell.

Sean answered on the first ring. "Thanks for calling Aaron. I really appreciate it. And no, I'm not in trouble nor need money from you."

"That scratches one thing off my list of why you finally reached out," Aaron honestly said.

"Aaron, I know I've been distant. Hell; not even in the picture. I never made it to Haley's funeral. But first off, how's Jack?"

"An eating and sleeping machine going through a growth spurt eleven year old that is at the head of his fifth grade class."

"Damn Aaron, I've missed so much with him. And you. That's why I wanted to talk with you. I have so much to say. The first being I'm so sorry I missed Haley's funeral. I should have been there for you and Jack."

"Yes, you should have."

The cell line went silent for seconds. "I'm so, so sorry Aaron. It was a bad time in my life. I got mixed up in the wrong crowd at work and got hooked on oxy. I was in no shape to support you and Jack. About six months later, I lost my great cooking gig. But I needed to pay rent. So I started bartending. The drug world is even worse there around this city."

Aaron heard Sean swallow. "I ended up on the streets; homeless. That's when I kicked myself in the ass. I got cleaned up Aaron. With some help through a homeless shelter and one of their support groups. And the shelter had a kitchen, so I got back into cooking. It wasn't much with their limited budget, but it got my passion going again. It's taken me nearly four years to claw my way back up. But I'm now the Assistant Executive Chef at a major NYC restaurant. And my five year sobriety coin is in my pocket every day."

Aaron shook his head. "I know you hate hearing things from you older brother- but I'm proud of you Sean."

Sean laughed. "Yeah, in the past. But now Aaron, those words mean a lot to me. Honestly." He paused. "Aaron, I lead an NA/AA group now of restaurant employees on Monday afternoons. One of my members is making the final step. Number twelve – make amends. He called me out and asked if I made all of mine. I honestly looked him in the eye and said 'no'. That's why I'm calling. I wasn't there for you and Jack at the darkest time of your lives. And I told the group that. I'm so sorry Aaron. But I knew, even with what you and Jack were going through and as messed up as I was you'd see right through me."

Aaron reflected. "Yes, I would have."

"And Aaron, thank Dave Rossi for sending your FBI friend Paul to tell me about Haley. I was just coming down. And he knew it. But he let it slide."

Aaron shook his head. "Paul never said a word. To Dave or me."

"So how are you big brother?"

"You told me the truth. I'll do the same. I'm good; married again and Jack is happy."

Sean smiled. "What's the name of my new sister-in-law?"

"Dave Rossi," Aaron said. Sean was honest with him. His brother deserved the same curtesy.

Sean paused for second. "Sorry Aaron; I almost blurted out the obvious question."

Aaron laughed. "I'm gay? Sean, I love the person that makes me happy, supports and loves me, loves Jack to no end and is my best friend. Dave and I recently celebrated our fourth anniversary."

"You two are really married?"

"Yes Sean and very happy. So is Jack. He has two parents and a wonderful life."

"That's amazing Aaron. I'm happy for the three of you."

"Really?"

"Really brother," Sean said. "Half my kitchen staff in gay or bi-sexual. With my problems, I refuse to judge."

"Thanks Sean," Aaron said. "That means a lot to me."

Sean smiled. "Hey Aaron; listen. With the holidays coming up, especially New Year's Eve, there is no way I can get vacation. After the first of the year, it's wide open. I'd really like to come down to DC and see you and Jack. And Dave."

Aaron smiled. "You're always welcome in our home Sean. But know my team's nut jobs take the holidays off and then strike with vengeance. We'll have to play that by ear. But I'd love to see you again my brother. And it would be great for Jack. And Dave will welcome you as well."

"Aaron do you Skype?"

"Yes, I do," he smiled. "That's how Dave and I stay connected with Jack when we're out on cases."

"Who takes care of Jack?"

"Between Jessica, Haley's sister and Rosa, our housekeeper, Jack is covered."

"You and Jess are still close?"

"She wanted to step up; for Haley. And she's very supportive of Dave and me. She has her own private mini-suite here at the house."

"Ummmmmm mini-suite?"

Aaron smiled. "Dave has written seven bestselling non-fiction books. The Hotchner's have moved up to the big side of town."

Sean laughed. "Good for you and Jack. Can we Skype at Christmas?"

"I'd love that Sean. We all would."

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi pmp1208!**

Chapter 3

Aaron, Dave and Jack had a wonderful Christmas morning together. The afternoon was filled with the Brooks' family descending on the home to share presents and have Christmas dinner together with Aaron, Dave and Jack. Each side of the adult family deeply appreciated the well thought out gifts. Jack made another haul of presents.

Dave noticed Jessica looking at her cellphone while he made John Brooks' favorite candied carrots. Aaron was already craving the Christmas ham he cooked on the Weber. "Sweetheart," Dave asked, looking at her.

"I'm watching the weather Dave," Jessica said. "Dad wants to get back home to Richmond tonight before the storm hits. And I agree. I have the day off from work tomorrow, so I can stay with them."

"How does it look," Dave asked, adding the brown sugar to Jack and John's favorite vegetable.

"I've got about a five to six hour window."

Dave smiled. "We'll make it work. If not anything, Aaron, Jack and I can do the clean-up so you three can get on the road." He rubbed Jess' back. "You know we'll take care of you," he smiled.

"Yes I do," Jessica smiled, kissing his cheek. "What about your family? Joy, Rob and Kai?"

Dave smiled. "We had a monster Skype session last night. But they prefer," Dave winked at Jessica, "Rob's family insisted, they are in the Frisco area for Christmas." Jess eyed him. "Do I like it? Hell no." Jess laughed, rubbing his back more. "But I respect it. The kids were here for Thanksgiving."

Jess smiled. "And…."

Dave looked at her. "Does Aaron tell you everything?"

Jess smiled more. "Pretty much."

Dave shook his head. "Yes, Hayden was here as well."

Jess smiled. "You gotta deal with the ex."

"She minded her manners in our home," Dave smiled, kissing her cheek. He looked at Aaron. "We good?"

Aaron cut the last piece of ham off and put it on the platter. "Let's do it," he smiled. Hannah grabbed the cheesy potatoes from the oven. Jessica moved to Dave's huge fridge to pull out her strawberry Jell-O that was a Jack favorite.

Two hours later, Jess looked at her phone. "This storm is speeding up. We need to hit the road," she said to her parents.

"Whoa, what about the peanut buster dessert," Jack asked. "It's my favorite."

Hannah pulled him to her. "It's in Papa's freezer Jack," she smiled. "But grandpa and I really don't need dessert and we don't want to make Jessica drive through horrible weather."

Jack pulled her into a monster hug. "I get it grandma. I want you all to be safe."

Aaron looked at his phone and then at Jess. "I'm sorry Jess, but I agree with you. We all want the three of you home; safe and warm."

"Absolutely," Dave said. "We love our family and take care of them."

Getting the family ready to head out, Jessica looked at Aaron. "Anymore from Sean?"

Aaron shook his head. "The four of us had a great Skype session yesterday afternoon for over an hour. Sean really worked hard to reconnect with Jack. But we both can't think about that until after New Year's. And you know how it gets for us then."

Jessica smiled. "Yes I do; and I'll be here to help you, Dave and Rosa out with Jack. But Aaron, Jack needs that."

"I know," Aaron softly said. "We're all hoping for the King Holiday weekend."

John looked at Aaron. "You need to reconnect with your brother Aaron."

"I know John," Aaron smiled, helping him into his coat. "I want it as well. We're taking the baby steps." Hannah pulled him into a hug as John supportively rubbed his arm.

Later that evening, Aaron and Dave laid in bed together. They had tucked in Jack two hours earlier. Dave rolled on his side and looked into Aaron's eyes, rubbing his bare chest. "John was right. You really need to reconnect with Sean."

"Dave, I meant what I said. I have to respect Sean's schedule right now if we are going to reconnect. Going into New Year's Eve, he told me he'll work over 60 hours next week doing kitchen prep work with New Year's Eve on a Saturday. And he already has said he understands how nuts our schedule can get after the New Year." Aaron kissed Dave. "We're talking and getting along. I've got to honor his schedule as much as he has mine."

Dave smiled, kissing Aaron. "It sounds like you brothers have made great progress. That's all I ask."

-00CM00-

And true to form, the BAU was out the first three weeks in January, being home only twice in those weeks, while moving across the country to consult on four major cases. Aaron kept Sean updated with texts when he could. _It's OK Aaron. I understand; so does my boss. He wants me to get the hell out of the kitchen and is flexible._ Aaron smiled at the text as they were flying from Dallas to LA.

That Friday night, Aaron and Dave got a text from Jessica. _Can you spare five minutes for a Skype session with Jack? We both understand the time change if it doesn't work_. Aaron and Dave looked around the conference room table, sharing the text. "Do it damnit," Morgan growled. "You've supported me and Jayje doing the same with our families. It's your turn."

 _Let's do it_ Dave texted back. Aaron pulled up Skype on his laptop, making the connection.

A hugely smiling Jack appeared on the laptop screen. Aaron moved it a bit so Dave could see as well. "Hi dad and pop! Aunt Jess and I just wanted you to know we love you and miss you." Max loudly barked. "Max too," he smiled. The team beamed. "But more importantly, Jess and I just had a huge Skype session with Uncle Sean. I can't wait for him to get here!"

Jess looked into the laptop camera. "His boss wants to give him two weeks off with pay. He really wants to come down and spend a week with Jack and you two. But he doesn't want to burn part of it up if you two won't be around."

Aaron smiled at them. "Cruz has already sent me an email that we're on stand down for the holiday weekend when we bring this case home." The team looked at each other with smiles. "And we narrowed down this case while we were flying. We should be done by then."

Jess smiled and Jack danced off his chair shouting "Yes, yes, yes." The team all smiled more.

"I'll text Sean and let him know Aaron. You and Dave stay heads down with the team. Rosa and I will work with Sean. With this news, Sean may come down early."

"We know you could use the break Jess," Dave smiled.

"Dave, I'm good and you know that. I'm just thinking about Jack."

"Why we love your support Jess," Hotch softly said with his rare smile.

"Luvs ya dad and pop," Jack brightly smiled into the camera. Max loudly barked his good-bye.

"I love you too buddy," Hotch smiled.

"I love you Jack," Dave said.

"Go get the bad guys," Jack said. "And loves back at you. I love my superheroes. All of them; hi team!" Jack smiled deeply at the chorus of hello's he got from the team. Max barked his hello to the teams' laughter.

Jess looked into the camera. "We've got this. You do your jobs."

"Luvs ya hun," Dave said.

"Thanks Jess," Hotch added.

-00CM00-

Sean walked out of the Huntington Metro Station the next Wednesday, following Jess' email that she had sent to him. He had questioned one portion of that email. Looking around, he smiled and shook his head. _Look for a Latino HS student that is leaning against an SUV he has no business driving_. Sean, pulling his luggage bag, smiled at the young man. "You must be Joaquin."

"Jake to my friends," Joaquin said, shaking Sean's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sean."

"Likewise Jake," Sean said, putting his bag in the back of Dave's Volvo SUV. He pulled off his backpack and added it as well. They both climbed into the vehicle. Sean looked at Jake that had shot him a look. "Jake, if Dave trusts you with his SUV, I'm in," he smiled. Jake smiled and started the SUV.

As they pulled into the neighborhood, Sean looked around and softly whistled. "Damn bro, you did move up in the world," he mumbled.

Joaquin smiled. "David Rossi saved my grandmother's life with hiring her; and trusting her. I wouldn't have made it to the States without Dave. And getting the education I've got." Sean looked at him. Jake smiled. "I'm going to be valedictorian of my high school class this May. I've accepted a full ride scholarship to Georgetown; thanks to Dave."

Sean shook his head. "Kid, you earned that on your own. Dave just opened the door for you." Sean smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder. "And how hard did grandma kick your ass to keep you on your studies."

Joaquin roared with laughter. "You all have been Skyping too much together. It's just me and my Nona. The rest of our family wouldn't leave."

Sean looked at him. "Why not?"

"My father grows coffee. He's made enough to buy more land to grow more coffee. My parents didn't want to give that up. That's all they know. And they are making a very good living. To throw that all away and come to America," Jake said, his voice trailing off.

"I get it kid. Jack tells me Rosa gets him heads down in his homework every day," Sean smiled.

"While he's getting one of my Nona's treats," Jake smiled, pulling into the driveway. Jake parked the SUV. "The education system is improving in El Salvador; slowly. Nona didn't want me to wait."

Sean rubbed Jake's shoulder, opening his door. "I told you Joaquin," he smiled. "I get it kid." Sean smiled more deeply. "And congrats on the scholarship Jake; I'm sure that made your grandmother proud."

"It did," Jake smiled back. "And my parents; they are flying here for my high school graduation," he proudly smiled.

"That's fantastic Jake," Sean smiled as they met at the back of the vehicle. Jake grabbed Sean's luggage bag as Sean pulled out his backpack. Jake led him to the back door of the home. Max was waiting, and not patiently, for them in the doorway.

Jake opened the door and let Sean in first. Max wagged his tail at him. "Hi Max," Sean said. Max excitedly jumped up on Sean, putting his paws on Sean's chest. "Hey pal," Sean smiled, petting him. "You remember me from our Skype talks?"

Jake smiled. "He remembers the sound of your voice. A dog's best senses are their nose and ears."

Sean looked at Jake. "Let me guess. Your ultimate goal is to become a vet."

Jake looked at him. "How did you know?"

Sean laughed, shaking his head. "My big brother and brother-in-law are profilers. I've learned a thing or two," he winked at Jake, hanging up his coat.

Sean walked into the kitchen to a smiling Rosa with Jake following him after giving Max loves as well. "Seńor Sean," Rosa deeply smiled. Sean pulled her into a deep hug.

"Thank you so much for your support of my brother and my nephew," he said, looking into her eyes. "And my brother-in-law. I really appreciate it."

Rosa looked deeply into Sean's eyes. "A gay lifestyle is not supported in Latino culture." Sean looked at her. "But I've known for years how lonely Seńor Dave has been. And I was here the day your brother brought Jack over to swim after they lost Haley nine months before. When Jack hugged Seńor Dave, Seńor Dave's face lit up. He was happy. But your brother was still so, so sad. But I saw his smile as well." She smiled at Sean. "I knew then – they were meant to be together. Seńor Dave made your brother happy again. And Jack. I will support that."

Sean kissed her cheek and pulled her into a deep hug. "Thank you Rosa. I know why they love you so much."

Jake smiled. "Come on Sean, I'll show you to your room." Just then, Max flew to the front window, loudly barking with his tail wagging.

"My niño," Rosa smiled at her grandson. "I think someone else gets that honor." Rosa pointed out the front window. Sean moved to it and smiled as Jack literally blew off the bus, waving over his shoulder at Jo, the bus driver. Rosa guided Sean back into the kitchen to look out the kitchen window at Jack speeding by to the back door.

Sean smiled at her, rubbing her back. Max flew to the door to wait on his friend.

Jack blew in the door, dumping his bookbag and pulling off his coat. Max demanded his attention. Sean smiled at Rosa. "Give me a sec Max," Jack smiled, hanging up his coat, stuffing his stocking hat and gloves into the sleeve. He rubbed his friend down and moved into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sean!"

###


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sean slightly shook his head at the growing boy that was flying towards him. Their Skype sessions clearly had not gave Sean the full effect of how much his only nephew had grown in eight years. Jack nearly tackled him into the kitchen floor. "Whoa buddy," Sean said, finally getting himself steadied to accept Jack's hug. "Skype didn't show me how much you've really grown." He hugged Jack deeply. "I'm really, really sorry Jack I wasn't around more for you; especially when your mom died."

Jack pulled back and looked at Sean. Sean noted his serious face that matched his father's. "Uncle Sean, dad, pop and me have talked a lot. You had to take care of you. And we're all glad you did. What's most important is you are here now." Sean pulled him into a deep hug, kissing his head. Rosa rubbed Sean's back as Joaquin smiled.

Jack pulled away. "Uncle Sean," Jack said looking him in the eye. "I love you." He smiled. "But I smell fresh chocolate chip cookies."

Sean laughed. "So do I bud," he smiled.

Jack pulled away from Sean. "Uncle Sean, this is Rosa," Jack brightly smiled.

Sean smiled. "We've already met," he said rubbing Jack's back. "But you haven't said hello to her." Jack gently but deeply hugged Rosa.

Rosa kissed his head, accepting his hug. "My niño, you go get your bookbag, then sit down at the lunch counter. Your Uncle Sean and Joaquin will join you for cookies," Rosa winked at Sean. "But I want to see what you have for homework."

Jack shared a fist bump with Jake as he headed to get his bookbag. Sean and Joaquin sat down at the counter, leaving the middle chair open for Jack. Rosa set the plate holding the still warm cookies on the lunch counter and moved to the fridge. "Sean, would you like a glass of milk?" She looked at him. "I know my niños," she smiled, pulling out the gallon of milk.

"You can't eat warm chocolate chips cookies without milk," Sean smiled as the boys each grabbed one. Grabbing glasses out of the cupboard, she poured the milk. Sean looked at Jack, grabbing a second. "Homework," he said, looking at Jack.

Jack opened his bookbag, sticking his second cookie in his mouth. He pulled out a folder. He took a bite, pulled down the cookie and opened the folder. "I've got the math and geography already done in class." Rosa looked at him. "Rosa, you know I work ahead of the rest of the class." Rosa winked at Sean. "I've got a history sheet to fill out, another couple chapters to read in my book for the report I have to do next week. And study for a spelling test."

"Which we'll get done tonight," Sean smiled.

"We?"

Sean smiled at Jack. "Aunt Jess has the night off. You're mine tonight bud. What do you want for dinner?"

Jack thought for a second and smiled. "Tacos."

"Niño, you had them for lunch at school on Monday," Rosa said.

Jack shrugged. "I like tacos," he smiled.

Sean looked at Rosa with a question. "He'll eat at least three." She deeply laughed. "When Seńor Dave makes them for dinner, he always says he has to count to make sure he has all his fingers after Jack and Seńor Aaron finish." The three at the lunch counter laughed.

"Papa calls it the closest thing to Armageddon," Jack snicked. Joaquin and Sean laughed more.

"I think you and me bud need to make a grocery run," Sean smiled.

Joaquin pulled the keys for Dave's vehicle out of his jeans pocket and put them on the lunch counter. "It's all yours,"' he smiled. "I'll ride home with Nona."

"No my niño," Rosa smiled. "You'll drive; you know me and traffic." Jake smiled. She looked at Sean. "Pick up another gallon of milk as well."

"Really," Sean asked.

"Really," Rosa said, pouring more for her grandson and Jack. Sean just shook his head.

The team was sitting around their conference room table a little before six that night, trying to get down as much of their Chinese take-out as they could. Following their profile, Garcia came up with a name to their unsub that matched to the profile to a "T". The team was waiting on LAPD SWAT for their game plan. Hotch's cell pinged with a text.

He looked at it. "It's from Sean." Dave, shoveling in more Kung pao chicken, nodded at him to look at it. _Homework and shower done. Jack getting ready for bed._

Jayje shook her head, eating more of her Lo mein noodles. "You gotta check in guys," she smiled, grabbing her cell to call Will.

Aaron called Sean. "Hi Sean."

"Hi big brother. You and Dave's son is eating machine."

"Sean, hang on for a second please." He nodded Dave away from the table to the hallway. "Sorry Sean, JJ is calling her family as well. We're trying to get some dinner down, waiting on SWAT."

"You got your unsub?"

"We're hoping Sean," Aaron said, putting his phone on speaker.

"And I've got a kid overstuffed on tacos and Rosa's chocolate chip cookies that is just about ready to conk out. He wants to say good night to you both," Sean said, doing the same with his phone.

"Hi dad," Jack yawned.

"Hi buddy," Aaron smiled.

"Is Papa there?"

"I'm right here Champino," Dave smiled. "Uncle Sean got you all tucked in."

Jack yawned again. "And stuffed; I had four tacos."

"My God Aaron," Sean said. "He's a bottomless pit."

Aaron smiled. "Welcome to our world." He heard Jack yawn again as Dave nodded at Aaron to the SWAT commander getting off the elevator. "Buddy, Papa and I have to go. We should be home tomorrow night."

"Sounds good dad," Jack yawned. "Good night Papa."

"Good night my son," Dave said. "I love you." Sean smiled at Jack, rubbing his head.

"Love you too Papa. And you too dad. Good night," Jack sleepily said.

"Good night buddy; be good for Uncle Sean. I love you."

Sean pushed a button on his phone. "No worries Aaron; Jack is conked out," he whispered, getting up from Jack's bed and shutting off his nightstand light. "Be safe you two."

"Thanks Sean," Aaron said. "We've got to go." He ended the call.

-00CM00-

Max was curled up next to the floor heat vent from the furnace in the kitchen nook. Sean had just let him in from his afternoon bathroom run, after sending Rosa home for the day.

Sean looked around the home, smiling at the confines and thinking back on his morning. After helping Rosa get Jack off to school, Sean eyed Rosa. She smiled. "Seńor Sean go – enjoy your vacation." Sean went upstairs, enjoying Jessica's suite and slept for two hours. He came back downstairs, showered and shaved to Rosa doing laundry. "You must be hungry Seńor Sean," Rosa said.

Sean smiled at her. "Rosa, I'm a chef; I can make my own meal," he smiled, moving into the kitchen. "Plus, I get to play around in my brother-in-law's amazing kitchen," he winked. "Just tell me where I can find a small skillet to fry myself two eggs." Rosa smiled, directing him to Dave's collection of frying pans. Sean smiled at her. "I can't wait to really try this kitchen out." Rosa, folding towels, laughed.

Smiling at the memory, Sean was back in Dave's kitchen, starting dinner for his family later. Aaron and Dave were already on the ground at Quantico. He slowly seared the sirloin beef tips and sliced mushrooms he had went out and bought. Looking at Dave's wine rack in the kitchen thinking _damn I don't want to see the real one_ , he pulled out a bottle of red wine that had been expertly recorked and added a bit to the simmering beef tips. He let them simmer a bit more and then added the flour and water to make the deep brown sauce for his creation.

Just then, Max woke out of his deep sleep and raced to the back door. Sean looked at him. "Someone getting home Max?" Max deeply barked, wagging his tail. Aaron and Dave came in the back door, hanging up their coats. Aaron walked in first to Sean in the kitchen.

"Making yourself at home," he smiled, petting Max.

Sean smiled back. "With this primo kitchen? Aaron, I couldn't wait to try it out." Hotch beamed, set his briefcase in one of the lunch counter chairs and moved into the kitchen. "Aaron, hang on a second," he said, lightly tossing his beef concoction. "It needs a little more heat." Aaron proudly smiled as Sean let the pan sit then tossed it again, turning off the stove burner. He moved it to another burner, putting a cover on the skillet. "Now," he smiled, pulling Aaron in a deep hug.

"Thanks for letting me come," Sean said.

"Thanks for coming," Aaron answered. He could feel Sean tensing. "Sean, it's OK. I love you. And I'm proud of how you changed your life around."

Sean clung to him more and then looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. "Really? After I failed you and Jack when Haley died?"

Aaron shook his head with his soft smile. "You didn't fail us. You were taking care of yourself. For this moment in time Sean." The brothers deeply hugged again.

"And Dave was there," Sean said.

Aaron looked at him. "Yes, Dave was there for Jack and me."

Sean pulled out his hug. "I have to say Aaron, you look damn happy," eyeing his brother. "The last time I saw you in NYC, you were thin."

Aaron smiled. "Haley had just left me." Sean looked deeply at him. "I didn't tell you; I could tell you were battling your own demons. You didn't need to know about mine." He looked Sean in his eyes. "That's past; from now on, we have the future and no regrets."

Sean deeply hugged him again. Aaron looked at Dave. He simply shook his head at Aaron and smiled.

Aaron pulled out the hug, nodding at Dave. "Sean, this is….;"

Sean laughed. "I get it Aaron. Undo that tie of yours and relax." He held out his hand. Dave firmly grasped it. Sean pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," Sean whispered in Dave's ear.

Dave rubbed Sean's shoulder. "I love them both."

"I get that," Sean said. They embraced for a few seconds more.

"So what's for dinner tonight Sean," Dave asked.

Sean smiled. "In between your son, my nephew inhaling four tacos, I picked his brain a bit." He looked at his brother. "Actually, I profiled him a bit," he slyly smiled. "Number one, he's a carnivore. And number two, if it involves pasta, he's in more. Damn Italian heritage he's hanging around with."

Dave glared at him with a smile. "Hey, I do not let mere mortals in my kitchen. And if I do, they usually have a beer in hand."

Sean looked at Aaron. "Failed I did," he smiled.

"Failed big you did," Aaron smiled. He rubbed Sean's shoulder. "What's for dinner?"

"My take on beef stroganoff," Sean smiled. "Minus the sour cream." Aaron eyed Dave.

"For that, I'll forgive him on the beer," Dave smiled.

Aaron looked at Sean. "We're going to dump our briefcases and head upstairs to change."

"Go for it," Sean smiled.

Dave came into the kitchen area ten minutes later. Sean pulled a bottle of beer out the fridge and handed it to Dave. "I hope you don't mind me taking over in here?"

Dave softly shook his head with a smile, sitting down at the lunch counter. "Not at all Sean. Please make yourself at home. And Aaron just took a phone call from our Section Chief. How was Jack this morning?"

Sean smiled. "Totally juiced; the news you two were coming home made his day," Sean said, taking a drink of his own beer. "And as you and Aaron wanted, I didn't tell him you two have got tomorrow and the rest of the holiday weekend off."

Dave smiled. "Thank you for that. That is Aaron's and my surprise for him." Sean gave him a questioned look. "We're going to the cabin for the weekend," Dave beamed.

"The cabin," Sean asked.

Dave smiled. "I have a cabin in the lower Appalachians near the Little Creek Reservoir. It's on a lake. I duck hunt there in the fall; Jack and Max go with me. And Aaron and I take Jack up there in the summer to go fishing as much as we can."

Sean smiled at him. "I love your support of them two. Thank you."

Dave looked him in the eye. "But you're still having a problem with your brother married to another man."

Sean eyed him. "Damn, you are direct." Dave just looked at Sean, taking another drink of his beer. Sean shrugged. "I'll make no apologies Dave. It was the last thing I expected to hear from my brother. I just can't see Aaron….."

Dave looked at Sean. "Honestly, it shocked the hell out of me as well when I made the overture to him." He shook his head. "But Aaron was hurting so bad and struggling being a single parent, he took the parachute I offered." Dave smiled. "We just settled into it. Sean, it may sound like a copout to someone like you that works with people of alternate life styles. But your brother and I don't see it so much as a gay lifestyle. We see it as the three of us are no longer lonely. We're a family. And we're very happy."

"I know Jack is," Sean smiled. "But I'll be brutally honest with you Dave. He sees his dad happy."

Dave shook his head. "I understood that walking in the door Sean," Dave slightly smiled. "Aaron is and always will be Jack's dad. I love and support that. I didn't mind being second fiddle."

"Didn't mind," Sean questioned.

Dave shook his head. "It hasn't been the easiest for Jack; especially at school." He looked at Sean. "You know how kids are on the playground. But he's grown to accept me and I love him."

"Hell, teachers as well Dave," Sean replied. "How many of Aaron's turned a blind eye to the abuse he got." Dave nodded. Sean took another drink of his beer and looked at Dave. "How has Jack handled that?"

Dave brightly smiled. "He's got a core group of buds that are supportive and their parents are just as awesome quoting my son. They are a wonderful group of boys."

Sean smiled. "Jack told me about the sleep over a year ago after you finished off the basement." Dave looked at Sean. Sean beamed. "That was overdue my brother-in-law," he said, wagging a finger at Dave.

"Tell me about it," Dave laughed.

The kitchen became silent. Sean looked around. "So where do I find a pot to cook the noodles for the beef concoction?"

Dave eyed Sean. "Why don't you ask the big question?"

"What big question," Sean countered.

"Come on Sean," Dave said. "Don't play cat and mouse with me. You know I'll bury you."

Sean looked at him. "You and Aaron are good together? Sexually?"

"At out ages, especially mine," Dave smiled, "neither one of us needs the blue pill."

"No shit?"

Dave smiled taking another drink of his beer. "No shit," he beamed.

Sean laughed. "And you don't brag much."

Dave let out a large, prolonged laugh. When he finished, he looked at Sean. "We good?"

Sean smiled. "You know better. Now where's that damn pot?" Dave laughed more, pointing to a cupboard.

-00CM00-

Aaron, Sean and Dave sat around the bar downstairs. Jack and Max were conked out upstairs. Dave was shuffling the cards to deal the next hand of Cribbage, raving about Sean's wonderful dinner again. Aaron smiled at Sean. All three of them had a glass of scotch in front of them. Sean nudged Aaron and pointed in the direction of Jack's future bedroom. "You two do know that someone is getting antsy to get in there."

Aaron smiled. "That's his fourteenth birthday present."

"Not until then," Sean asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Jack is starting to get the independence bug. But then he can turn around in a heartbeat and be the total love bug. Until he gets to the total 'screw you both' stage, he sleeps close."

Sean smiled. "I backed you two when you told Jack you are both off tomorrow. But why didn't you tell him about going to the cabin?"

"Because his brain," Dave said, dealing the cards, "would be total mush tomorrow at school." Aaron nodded, taking a sip of his scotch and picking up his cards.

Sean just shook his head.

###

 **A/N: Being a chef, it is not pragmatic for Sean to have a beard. That is why I wrote him looking like he did in S1.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I forgot in Chapter 4 to mention that I follow the cannon my FF mentor Thn0715 wrote in her story** _ **Pain**_ **. In that story, my mentor fully addressed the issue of Hotch being physically abused by his dad. It is amazing, gut wrenching and totally awesome.**

 **And why my characterization of Hotch – in any of my stories – uses that story as cannon.**

Chapter 5

Jack came in the door, rubbed down Max, took off his book bag and hung up his coat. He walked into the kitchen to see Aaron, Dave and Sean leaning against the kitchen counter waiting on him. Jack gulped. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Aaron smiled.

"It's how fast can you do something right," Sean added. Jack shook his head totally confused.

"Champino," Dave smiled, "how fast can you add to your book bag what you want at the cabin."

"WHAT," Jack exclaimed.

"Get moving Jack," Sean growled. "I can't wait to see it."

Jack grabbed his bag and flew towards the steps. "Give me five guys," he hollered, as Max followed him.

The three in the kitchen smiled. Aaron hit the starter button on his SUV remote to get it warmed up. They all laughed together to hear the toilet flushing. "That reminds me," Dave said, heading for the toilet in his study.

"Hurry up old man or your son will beat you," Sean teased. Dave gave him a one finger salute as he left the kitchen. Aaron just shook his head at his brother. Sean broadly gave Aaron his bullshit smile.

After their usual stop at Molly's Place for Friday Night Fish Fry, Aaron pulled his SUV up the driveway a little after six. Sean, sitting in the backseat with Jack, looked at the cabin and winked. "This is too rough for me. Take me back to the city." Jack laughed. Aaron smiled at Dave.

Jack pulled Sean into Dave's den with Max following them. Max sat down next to Jack. Jack pointed at a picture. "That's Mudgie," Jack said. He looked at Sean. "He was my original bud when dad and Papa got together. But he died. Duck hunting with Papa," Jack said, pointing at the urn holding Mudg's ashes. "Max and I always come in here first to remember him." Jack pointed at the beautiful duck enclosed in the glass and oak framed case. "That's the last duck Mudg retrieved." Jack rubbed Max's golden yellow head.

Sean rubbed Jack's back at a loss for words. "I'm sorry you've lost so much Jack. It isn't fair," was all he came up with, pulling Jack to him.

"Yeah, Uncle Sean, it sucks," Jack said, hugging him. "But we keep moving forward. Like dad did with Pop."

Sean looked at him. "You're OK with that? Dad told me you get some grief about him and Papa on the playground."

Jack smiled at him. "Not any more. The idiots know better than to mess with Keegon."

By seven-thirty, the fireplace was heartily giving out its goodness as Aaron and Sean chatted in the living room. Dave and Jack were in the kitchen making homemade popcorn. "Jack," Aaron loudly said, "what are we watching tonight?"

"Star Wars it is not," Sean bellowed.

Jack smiled at Dave. "Pop, can we do _Band of Brothers_ again?" Dave looked at him. "I'm older now. I think I'd appreciate it more."

Dave shook his head at his son as Jack stirred up the huge bowl of popcorn while Dave poured the melted butter over it. "You scare me getting older son."

"Pop?"

You're getting too smart for me."

Jack smiled. "That can't ever happen Pop."

Dave smiled and kissed his head. "Guess again my son," he said. He took a couple small bowls out the kitchen cabinet and handed them to Jack, grabbing the huge bowl of popcorn. He smiled at Jack grabbing some paper towels. "Like I said," Dave smiled. "You're good kiddo."

Jack hugged him. "I just had really awesome teachers." Jack smiled at him. "Starting with you, dad and mom."

Aaron smiled at Sean in the living room taking a sip of his scotch. "He does remember her," Sean questioned.

Aaron looked him in the eye. "Dave and I keep Haley around for him. She will always be his mother." He started to add more words as Jack and Dave came into the living room. Sean nodded at Aaron as they entered.

Jack smiled at Sean. "What dad was about to tell you was I know now that mom died to protect me. Dad and pop don't let me forget that."

Sean shook his head. "She was the bravest woman I've ever met Jack. I'm proud to call her my sister." Jack smiled. "So what are we watching tonight?"

"A great DVD about some brave men."

Aaron looked at Dave. "Band of Brothers," Dave smiled.

Sean smiled. "Awesome. I read so much about it, but I've never saw it."

"Welcome to nine episodes Sean," Dave smiled, sitting in his recliner with a small bowl of popcorn. Jack handed him a sheet of paper towel. Aaron handed him a glass of scotch.

Sean laughed as Jack joined him and Aaron on the couch. "That is all Haley pop," he smiled, pointing at Jack.

"I know," Dave softly smiled. "Why we love and honor her."

They watched the first two episodes, getting Jack to bed a little before ten thirty. Max was curled around Jack's legs as usual. Sean stood in the hall, waiting for the two fathers to come out. "Is he out," Sean asked with a whisper.

Dave nodded his head with a smile. "It's been a long ass day for him."

Aaron smiled more at his brother. "Which means he'll sleep in longer tomorrow morning."

Sean smiled at the two of them. "My chef world of late nights and getting Jack up for school have collided the past couple of days," he yawned. "I'm in," he smiled at the two. He started to head towards his bedroom, turned and looked at Aaron with a devilish smile. "Who's on top tonight?"

"Screw you Sean," Aaron snarled.

"Sorry bro, I don't do threesomes," Sean snarked back. Dave chuckled as he headed towards the Master bedroom. Sean smiled at Aaron. "Breakfast tomorrow?"

Aaron shook his head. "You haven't figured that out?" Sean stopped and looked at him. Aaron smiled. "What Jack wants."

Sean pointed at him. "Got it big brother; I'm getting a bit tired myself," he yawned. "Good night Aaron," he smiled.

"Good night Sean," Aaron smiled back. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I big brother. I need this."

-00CM00-

Sean woke up around seven to Jack going down the steps with Max. He smiled and rolled over. Three hours later, he was woke by the two of them again. With Jack jumping on him and Max jumping on the bed, letting out a large bark. "Come on Uncle Sean," Jack smiled. "It's scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, bacon and toast for breakfast. Dad has you on hashbrown patrol." Sean propped an eye open. "Come on Uncle Sean; dad and pop suck at cooking hashbrowns. They need a pro." Sean smiled.

"Give me ten to pee and get some clothes on and I'll be down."

"Don't forget to wash your hands," Jack snarked back, getting Max off Sean's bed.

"Did you just channel your mother at me?"

Sean got Jack's bright smile. "Totally Uncle Sean." He looked at his uncle. "But Uncle Sean, I mean it. Dad and pop _totally_ suck at hashbrowns."

Sean smiled, throwing off the covers. "I've got it kid."

Fifteen minutes later, Jack was sitting at the lunch counter drinking some apple juice as Sean melted some butter in a small sauce pan. "Gentlemen," he smiled at his brother and brother-in-law, "the key to golden brown hashbrowns is all in the butter." He poured enough of the butter in the large skillet and added the hashbrowns. He then poured the rest of the butter over the top of hashbrowns. "And now, be patient," Sean smiled.

"You and pop are screwed on that one," Jack snarked, looking at his dad. Sean roared with laughter. "Patience is not a virtue with these two."

Sean shook his head and looked at Aaron. "I know he reads at a level above his grade. But it's that astronomical?"

"That's all on pop," Aaron smiled. "They read together a lot," he said, frying some bacon.

Dave shook his head, mixing up the eggs that soon would be cooked. "Aaron reads with him as much as I do."

"So does Aunt Jess," Jack smiled. "I love to read."

Fifteen minutes later the four sat down in the counter chairs. Jack climbed off his chair and went to fridge. He pulled out the ketchup bottle and returned to his seat. Sean looked at him. "Jack, I swear if you put ketchup on your scrambled eggs," he started, as Jack did exactly that, putting some on his hashbrowns as well and then passed the bottle to his dad, "damn kid. You are your dad."

Aaron put ketchup on his scrambled eggs and hashbrowns as Dave looked at Sean. "We still gotta love them."

"Give me a few on that one Dave."

A half hour later, the three men finished cleaning the kitchen and the pans. Jack had done his part, went upstairs and now was in the laundry room. Sean silently admired the fathers for making Jack do some chores. Sean hiked an eyebrow at Aaron. "Now what?"

Aaron smiled. "It's hockey time." Jack already had his jacket, snow pants and boots on, pulling on his Washington Capitals stocking cap. He and Max raced out the door with Jack holding his skates together by the blades, wearing his hockey gloves. Dave went upstairs to get ready for the weather outside. It was below freezing but not that uncomfortable.

"Really?"

"Really," Aaron smiled.

Sean eyed him. "And you aren't going to shower and shave first?"

Aaron smiled. "Welcome to the cabin. We shower and shave after hockey."

"Aaron, I don't have that kind of clothes," Sean confessed.

Aaron smiled. "Go to your room and see what you can dig up. Remember layers work," he said, heading to the laundry room.

Dave passed Sean on the steps. "See you out there," he smiled at Sean.

Sean walked into his bedroom and froze in his tracks. His bed was covered in presents. Some had Christmas paper; others had birthday paper. Shaking his head, he noticed the piece of paper lying on top of a present at the bottom of the bed. He immediately recognized Aaron's left hand writing. He picked it up and read it.

 _My Brother,_

 _Did you miss Haley's funeral? And a lot of birthdays and holidays? Yes._

 _But Sean, now that you are past your demons and doing so well with your life, Jack and I need you in our lives. And honestly – we've missed out on your birthday and holiday presents. The three of us hope this makes up for that. I'm so, so proud of you Sean. You battled your demon and won. So did I. But battling demons has costs._ Sean shook his head, thinking of Haley. _But my brother, it's also moving forward. We can't look backwards. I'm sure you learned that in your recovery. That is when, how, whatever you want to say, Dave entered my life. And Jack's. He helped me – us – move forward. It's one of the reasons why I love him._

 _And Sean, as always, it's in the giving – not getting back. Jack couldn't wait to sneak up here and lay this all out of you._

 _You are a part of this family; and we love you._

 _Aaron_

Sean shook his head, sitting down on the bed to open his presents. He laughed at the first one he grabbed, looking at the tag. _To Uncle Sean; From Jack. Bet you can't guess what this is! Dad said you were a great hockey player in high school._ Sean laughed unwrapping the hockey stick.

He opened another box from Jack that held an Under Armor long sleeve shirt and thermal pants. He picked a small box next. It was from Max. Sean smiled, opening it. It had a pair of wool socks inside. He pulled a bigger one from Aaron in birthday paper and opened it. It held black North Face snow pants. And a second from Aaron, wrapped in Christmas paper, had a matching thermal jacket. He opened another package from Jack and Max that held a pair of hockey gloves along with a pair of regular gloves from North Face. _Damn, my brother knows me_ , he smiled trying on the second pair of gloves he needed. He looked at the last one by the pillows on the bed and pulled it to him. He read the card.

 _Welcome to our family Sean. We love you._ He smiled at Dave's flourished signing of his name and opened the present. There was a piece of paper on top of the tissue paper hiding the present. He picked it up and read it. _I hope they fit. Aaron said you have bigger feet than him._ Sean pulled the tissue paper back and looked at a brand new pair of hockey skates. Pulling them out to admire them, he noticed the FBI stocking cap at the bottom of the box.

Sean looked around at his presents and bent his head down. A tear escaped each eye. He shook his head. _I, like them are going to keep moving forward._

He quickly got off the bed to change into his winter clothes.

###

 **A/N: Under Armor makes a specialized thermal weave product that keeps you warm without being bulky. You wouldn't believe how thin it is. But it works! I have a long sleeve shirt I wear at work during the winter months. It's amazing. And North Face is the premier brand in warmer winter outer wear here in the US.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fifteen minutes later, Sean was in the laundry room, pulling on his hiking boots he had worn down on the train. He put his hockey gloves on, pulled his FBI stocking cap down over his ears more and grabbed his skates and stick. He raced down the hill.

"What took you so long?" Jack snarked.

Sean looked at Aaron. "Sorry brother," he smiled and looked at Jack. "Wise ass." Jack and Dave roared with laughter. "And of course David Rossi has a warming house," he motioned at the building.

"It has a dual purpose," Aaron smiled. "In the summer, it's the fish cleaning shack."

Sean smiled at Aaron, moving to the warming house. "I want in on that action."

"Any time Sean," Aaron smiled.

"Hang on Uncle Sean," Jack said. "I'm coming in with you. I'm getting cold." Max barked his agreement and followed Jack.

Dave looked at Aaron. "You know me. I'm the 'don't do cold except for my son guy." Aaron laughed and followed him into the warming house.

"Score!" they heard Jack say as they walked in. Sean was pulling off his boots and putting the first skate on. Dave anxiously looked at him.

Sean smiled at him. "They fit perfectly." He looked around to see Jack diving into Tina's thermos of hot cocoa. "Thank you all," Sean softly smiled.

"You're loved Sean," Dave smiled back.

He shook his head. "I'm beginning to get that Dave," he smiled and then looked at Aaron. "I wanna get some pay back. I'm not totally destitute and poor. When we're done, can I use your SUV?"

Aaron smiled. "You got it." Jack looked at Aaron, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Aaron smiled. "I think we're going to be eating good in the neighborhood tonight. And Pop isn't doing it." Sean winked at Jack.

"Bring it," Jack smiled at Sean, taking another sip. "But come on Uncle Sean! Dad says you've got game. We've got a couple of old men to bury."

Sean laughed, finishing lacing up his second skate. He grabbed his hockey gloves and stick. "Let's do this!" They blew out the door. Max plopped down in the middle of the warming shack.

Aaron eyed Dave. "You in a hurry?"

Dave smiled, pouring some hot chocolate for himself. "Nope; let the kids at it." Aaron smiled, taking another sip of his warm goodness. Dave looked at him. He knew Aaron was thinking more.

Hotch drained his cocoa cup. He looked at Dave. "I need to get back out there; with my brother….."

"And your son," Dave smiled.

Aaron kissed him. "Thanks for letting me get to that conclusion on my own and not kicking my ass."

Dave kissed him. "I love you; and I know you. You'd figure it out," Dave smiled. Aaron looked at him. "You three enjoy family time. I'm planting my ass and enjoying the warmth with Max." Aaron smiled sliding his stocking cap back down over his ears, grabbed his hockey gloves and headed out the door.

Quietly nursing his cup of hot chocolate, Dave leaned his back against the wall, sitting down on the bench that Cory had built along one wall. He smiled as Max snored, leaning his head back. Ten minutes later the door opened and Sean came in. "Sorry Dave," he smiled at him. "Is there any hot chocolate left?"

Dave smiled. "There's a couple cups left. When Jack drains the last one, it's time to head back to the cabin."

Sean looked at him. "You OK?"

Dave smiled. "Thanks for channeling your brother." Sean smiled. "This cold stuff I do for my son. But after a couple long weeks of being out on cases and me not getting any younger…." He let his voice trail off.

"I get it," Sean softly smiled. "Thanks for coming back and backing Aaron. That's why I'm letting them have some time together. I know they both need it." Dave smiled and then looked off.

"I knew how damn good he was. And when I heard that he was the BAU Unit Chief and Jason had bailed on them, it was an easy decision," Dave smiled.

Sean looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You know better Sean," Dave softly smiled.

"Did you come back to the team for Aaron?"

Dave nodded. "But not like you think Sean," he said. "Aaron was my protégé. And I knew he would go far in the BAU. I also knew, from my sources, how bad Chief Strauss screwed him over just before Gideon left. I never got along with her. So rejoining the team gave me the chance to back Aaron, work with him building a top notch crew and screw Strauss." He looked at Sean. "What happened with Aaron and me was after Haley got killed."

"I got that," Sean said. "And by the way Jack ate the mini shrimp at Molly's last night, I take it he can do shellfish." Dave looked at him. "I've got Shrimp Florentine on my mind to make for you tonight."

Dave smiled. "I know the recipe so can I give you one hint," Dave asked, standing up, pulling on his hockey gloves.

"Sure."

"Cut the spinach into small pieces and pass it off as parsley flakes. You say spinach and Jack won't touch it."

Sean laughed. "Thanks pop," he smiled. He took the last sip of his hot chocolate. "Let's wear out a kid. I wanna watch more of that DVD. That _Band of Brothers_ series lives up to the hype." Dave smiled at him as they both headed out the door with Sean pulling on his hockey gloves as well.

-00CM00-

Sean showered first and headed to town in Aaron's SUV. Pulling into the lot of the Godsey IGA Market, he noticed an older man, wearing a coat, with a green apron, pushing a cart following a customer to their vehicle. Sean smiled. _Gotta love small town America and its store owners_ , he thought. He parked Aaron's SUV and got out.

The man, after helping the customer get their many grocery bags into their vehicle, pushing the grocery cart back towards the store, looked at him. "Isn't that Aaron Hotchner's SUV?"

Sean smiled. "Yes it is. Aaron is my older brother. I'm visiting my family for the holiday weekend."

The man smiled, extending his right hand. "I'm Ike Godsey."

Sean shook his hand with a smile. "As in," Sean pointed at the large red and white sign above the store, the owner?" Ike nodded. "Pleasure to meet you Ike; I'm Sean," he smiled, as they walked towards the store together.

Ike looked at Sean. "I didn't know Aaron had a younger brother."

Sean smiled. "I've been out of touch with Aaron for a number of years." Ike eyed him. "My issues," he looked back at Ike. "But I'm clean and sober for five years now and want to reconnect with my brother and my nephew. Aaron bought in; so did Dave," Sean smiled.

"And Jack," Ike asked.

Sean shook his head. "You know them too well. Jack and I have mended fences as well," he smiled. "But it hurts me to see how much he's grown and all that I've missed with him. And Aaron."

Ike stopped pushing the cart. "You OK with him and Dave?"

Sean smiled and then eyed him. "Same question back sir."

Ike smiled. "Honestly Sean; this is a small community that's pretty conservative. But I remember seeing your brother for the first time about seven years ago. He was rail thin."

Sean shook his head. "That was just after Haley, Jack's mother got murdered. Dave brought them up here."

Ike sadly shook his head as well. "We didn't know all that back then. But we do now. And we support them. Jack is such a well-mannered and happy kid. And your brother," Ike smiled, "looks like the man that is the BAU Unit Chief. And Dave has supported this community for years." He pointed at a snow covered playground near the grocery store. "When Cora and I bought this land to expand our store, we wanted part of it to be a park for kids giving back to the community. Dave and Aaron were the first persons in this community to donate to help us make that happen."

"That's amazing Ike," Sean smiled. "And my brother-in-law can be awesome like that." Ike smiled. "But holy shit Ike, you have this big of store for this area?" The place was huge. They walked into the store together.

Ike smiled as Sean pulled out a smaller cart. "There are four more small communities around here within ten miles driving distance. We know our customer base." He put his hand on Sean's shoulder. "Let me help you around to find what you need so you don't have to wander around."

Sean smiled, pushing his cart in the sliding second door. "How many people do you employ from the area?"

Ike proudly smiled. "Nearly one hundred. But most are part time obviously." Sean nodded. "What do you need?"

Sean smiled at him. "I'm making Shrimp Florentine for my family tonight." Ike eyed him. Sean smiled more. "I'm an Assistant Executive Chef at a major New York City restaurant. I know what I'm doing." Sean looked around, noticing the produce and deli section just to the right. "I need fresh spinach first."

Ike looked at him. "How you gonna get that past Jack?"

Sean laughed. "My brother-in-law already gave me a heads up on that. Chop it fine and tell Jack its parsley flakes." Ike roared with laughter pointing out the fresh spinach in the produce section. He appreciatively watched Sean sniff and select the best and freshest.

Sean eyed the bakery section next to the deli just past the produce section. "You have bread sticks," he asked, pushing the cart towards them.

Ike smiled, walking with him. "Honestly Sean." Sean looked at him. "If you want to score with Jack, buy the French bread," Ike pointed at the long loaf. "Jack loves it when Dave butters that, puts some garlic salt on it and broils it, adding some cheddar cheese at the end."

"Thanks Ike," Sean smiled, grabbing a loaf of the French bread. "But don't let me forget the cheddar cheese."

Aaron was waiting, and not so patiently, for Sean when he returned nearly an hour later. Sean opened the door from the garage and smiled at him. "A little help please big brother," handing Aaron three grocery bags. Aaron took them. Sean went back to the SUV and brought in three more along with a brown bagged bottle of Dave's favorite scotch. Jack and Dave were sitting at the kitchen table playing Cribbage.

"What the hell did you buy," Aaron asked.

Sean smiled. "Ingredients for not only dinner tonight but made to order omelets tomorrow for breakfast. That grocery store is amazing. And Ike's grandsons running the meat department are wonderful. I wish I could find this kind of homemade product in New York." Aaron eyed him. "Ike was helping a customer to their car when I pulled in with your SUV. He noticed," Sean smiled. "I had a personal escort that was very proud to show off his store."

Aaron pulled out some of the stores' own cured bacon, as well as their homemade breakfast sausage. There was ham, a green pepper, mushrooms, a small tomato and an over large size bag of shredded cheddar cheese. Plus a dozen eggs. Aaron smiled. "I want breakfast now." He looked at Sean putting Dave's bottle of scotch on the counter.

"Like I said Aaron," Sean smiled. "I'm not destitute or starving. I'm making very good money and can afford this." The two of them worked together to get the rest of the groceries put away.

"I'm happy for you Sean," Aaron smiled.

"Who's winning the card game," Sean smiled with a question.

"My son cheats," Dave growled, laying a card down.

"No Dave," Aaron said, "he has a preputial rabbit foot in his back pocket he inherited from his mother."

"That's me," Jack said, playing an ace. "Thirty-one Pop," he smiled at Dave, pegging two points. Dave just shook his head at Jack, who smiled at him.

Sean laughed, looking at Aaron. "She did, didn't she? I can remember a couple times when you two were dating and you had to take me along to her folk's house because mom was working. We'd play cards or board games together along with Jess. Haley would always win. Which irritated you to no end," Sean laughed at his brother more. Aaron laughed with him. "How are they?" Aaron looked at him. "Haley's parents?"

Aaron smiled. "They're coming to dinner Monday night when we get back. They and Jess want to see you."

"They're supportive?"

"Hannah and John wrote a letter to the judge supporting Dave adopting Jack so he could make decisions for Jack if needed," Aaron smiled more. "We see them as much as we can with our work schedules. And if Jess has Jack for a weekend while we're out, she takes him to Richmond to see them."

Sean rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "That's amazing Aaron," he smiled. They both looked at the table as Jack was counting off a huge scoring hand of his cards.

"Fifteen-eight and automatic eight is sixteen," Jack said, moving his scoring peg on the Cribbage board. Jack picked up the crib and laid the cards on the table. "I think I'm out Pop," he brightly smiled.

Dave looked at Jack's cards and rose from his chair. "I give up." The three Hotchner's roared with laughter.

-00CM00-

The four of them were sitting around the kitchen table, enjoying Sean's marvelous Shrimp Florentine. As usual, Jack finished first. "That was awesome Uncle Sean," Jack smiled, moving off his chair with his plate and milk glass. "I loved it; including the spinach.

Aaron looked at Sean and Dave and smiled. "Busted."

"And the cheese bread was awesome too."

"Yeah," Dave said, twirling another bite of the angel hair pasta around his fork, "you only had what? Four pieces?"

"How did you know," Sean asked Jack.

"Pop made it one time for dad and me. I loved it. The next day, I got to use the computer library at school. I Googled the recipe."

Dave pointed a finger at his partner. "You talk to Garcia on Tuesday about that Aaron. She's taught him too damn much." Sean and Jack laughed.

"Honestly Uncle Sean," Jack said. "The pictures in the recipes I saw of the whole leaves of spinach were really gross. So thanks for chopping them up," he smiled.

"There's a win," Aaron smiled. Dave and Sean laughed as Jack rinsed his plate and glass, putting them in the dishwasher.

Jack looked at Dave. "Speaking of Aunt Penny teaching me too much…." he asked.

Dave smiled. "You know the password to my laptop." Jack sped off to Dave's study.

Sean sadly shook his head. "I've missed so much."

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "You're here now."

Dave smiled. "That's all that counts."

An hour later, the four of them enjoyed the fourth segment of Band of Brothers. Jack had deemed it a no popcorn night. "I'm still stuffed from dinner," he smiled at Sean.

They polished off the night with three adults enjoying their scotches in the Master bedroom Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, with Jack lazily lying against Aaron's chest.

"After the hockey and sledding with Max this afternoon, this feels really good," Jack yawned. Aaron smiled, rubbing his head. Dave and Sean lifted their glasses in a toast to each other with a large smile.

###

 **A/N: Godsey IGA; first off – yes, I'm channeling my inner Walton's enjoyment with Ike and Cora Godsey's store. Secondly, IGA is Independent Grocer Association. They are big around this area. And so is putting any sold liquor bottles in a brown paper bag. It's been that way for years.**

" **Pegging", "Fifteen-eight" et al are all terms from playing Cribbage.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aaron woke to Sean using the toilet in the mini suite. He looked at his alarm clock on the bedstand on his side of bed. It read a little after nine-thirty. Dave was sleeping on his side on the other side of the bed, softly snoring. Dave had given the scotch bottle a bit of workout the night before. Smiling at the memory, Aaron got out of bed and went into their bathroom.

Coming out of the master bedroom wearing wool socks, cotton lounge pants and a long sleeved t-shirt supporting Jack's soccer team, he saw Max waiting for him in the hall, wagging his tail. Aaron petted him. "Come on boy," Aaron whispered, looking in on Jack, still soundly sleeping. "I know you need to go as well." They headed down the steps.

Sean was pulling skillets out of Dave's cupboards as Aaron walked in. "Good morning," he smiled. "Coffee going?" He kept moving to let Max out the back door.

"Yeah, it is. Good morning to you," Sean smiled. "How's Dave?"

Aaron smiled at him. "Sleeping it off."

"You're not pissed at him?"

Aaron shook his head. "He's been at our job so much longer than all the rest of us. Even with his ten years away, he was writing books about what we do. That really wasn't a break. And he's human. After the last three weeks we just had, I knew that would happen. It's how he deals with it. One night with a lot of scotch." Aaron shrugged. "He does it twice a year; so I don't worry about it and let him go."

Sean looked at Aaron pulling the apple and orange juice out of the fridge. "Where do you go for your relief?"

Aaron smiled. "Weekends like this; they keep me sane. I love it here."

"What's not to love," Sean smiled, pulling out some of the ingredients he wanted to prep for the omelets as Aaron got the tea kettle going. "It's amazing here. I've really enjoyed this." He then looked at Aaron. "You're making tea?"

"I'm glad you're enjoying your time here," Aaron deeply smiled at him. "The tea pot is for the Jell-O I want to make for Jack for dinner tonight. But hey Sean, leave the breakfast sausage for tomorrow. Our traditional going home breakfast is pancakes and sausage." Sean looked at him with a question. Aaron smiled. "It's OK Sean. Our carnivore son will be happy with the bacon and ham; Dave and I will be all over the fully loaded. Save it for tomorrow." Max barked at the back door. Aaron let him in.

"You got it Aaron," Sean smiled. He looked at Aaron. "You don't have to feed Max?"

Aaron smiled. "Jack did that earlier this morning."

Sean looked at Aaron, pouring a large glass of apple juice for himself. "What happened to the traditional Hotchner orange juice for breakfast?"

"I drank my fair share of scotch last night as well. Add the acidity of coffee that I need? I'll pass on the OJ this morning. The OJ is for Jack's Jell-O," he smiled.

"Pour two of the apple juice," Sean smiled. "My body has been clean of drugs for over five years. But if I hang around you and Dave too much, I might need to join AA as well." Aaron set the glass in front of Sean with a laugh and walked to the fridge. "Aaron, I need a cutting board."

"Left door in cupboard past the sink to the right." He opened the freezer door and dug around a bit, pulling out two packages wrapped in freezer paper. He pulled a cake pan out of a cupboard and put them in the pan and set them out of Sean's way as Sean pulled out the cutting board. Sean looked at him. "Dinner tonight," Aaron smiled. "You get to eat some of the bounty Jack fished out the lake last summer." Sean shook his head. "Problem Sean?"

He laughed. "I'll be seeing too much of the Y the next couple of weeks burning off the calories I've put on this weekend."

"You and me both," Aaron smiled. The coffee pot beeped twice, signaling it was done. The brothers drained their glasses of juice together.

"Thank God for coffee," Sean smiled.

"And at my age, creamer to go in it on mornings like this," Aaron added. Sean was already slicing and dicing the omelet ingredients. Aaron poured the first cup for Sean, setting it near him. He poured his own, set in on the lunch counter and went to get the half and half out of the fridge. Returning to the counter, he gave his coffee cup a healthy dose.

"I'll take some of that," Sean said, holding up his cup. Aaron poured. "Good," Sean smiled at the amount. "But Aaron, Ike recommended getting another gallon of milk yesterday. Does Jack really go through that much?"

Aaron put the half and half in the fridge and pulled out the gallon of opened milk to show Sean the little left. "Never mind," Sean smiled. He laughed. "How much of that half and half will Dave use?"

Aaron laughed. "He's Italian; he has a cast iron stomach. Two cups of black coffee and he'll be good to go. Even after smoking a damn cigar last night."

"Damn cigar?"

"He made the choice last night."

Sean shook his head. "I know I'm walking into a TMI moment but I gotta ask."

Aaron smiled. "He smokes a cigar, it's no sex."

"Yup, TMI," Sean smiled. They laughed together. The teapot went off and Aaron stirred up the Jell-O for Jack as Sean keeping chopping, smiling at his brother.

Aaron put the Jell-O in the fridge. "That's it," Sean asked.

Aaron smiled. "You will find this hard to believe Sean, but I know how to make a Jell-O. I'm letting it set for a bit and then I'll add some cut up bananas to it. It's one of Jacks' favorites."

"Rock on bro," Sean proudly smiled.

"Can I help Sean?" His brother looked at him. "Do I have you or Dave's game in the kitchen? No. But being with Dave, I've learned a few things."

Sean tossed the diced ham and bacon into one of the skillets and turned the burner on underneath it. "You can handle that?"

"Watch me," Aaron growled with a smile, taking another sip of coffee. He proudly watched Sean expertly dicing the mushrooms. Sean used his knife to add them to Aaron's skillet; and then diced the green pepper and tomato, putting them in a bowl. Sean went to the fridge and grabbed the dozen eggs. Returning to the cooking area, he shook his head at Aaron expertly pulling the skillet off the burner to flip the frying bacon, ham and mushrooms.

"Damn bro," Sean smiled. "You do have game." He cracked the first egg into a large bowl. "But I'm ten minutes out from getting ready to cook. How do we get the two dead heads up?" Max was snoozing nearby.

"Max," Aaron commanded. Max lifted his head, fully on alert, getting to his feet. "Get Jack." Max loudly barked his response to the command and flew toward the steps. Aaron softly laughed.

"Care to share bro?"

Aaron laughed more. "I'd love to be a fly on the wall to hear Jack's comment about how Dave's breath smells when he and Max wake him up." The brothers laughed together and worked at bit more on breakfast until they heard Jack and Max's foot treads heading into the Master bedroom. The brothers laughed at Jack and Max waking Dave up. "The growling has commenced," Aaron said. Sean laughed more.

Less than ten minutes later, Jack sat at the lunch counter, drinking his apple juice. "What do you want in your omelet," Sean asked.

"What's my options?"

Sean smiled. "Bacon, ham, sautéed mushrooms and veggies," holding the bowl up for Jack to look at.

Sean started to reach for the bowl with scrambled eggs. "I'll pass on the veggies and take the rest." Sean stopped in mid-reach.

"What?"

"You heard me," Jack said. "Sorry; please Uncle Sean," he smiled.

Sean shook his head. "Hold the phone! Aaron Hotchner's son eats sautéed mushrooms!"

Jack laughed. "Pop likes them on his steak. I've learned." Just then, Dave walked into the kitchen. Aaron, hearing him come down the steps, had a cup of coffee waiting for him.

"You don't get this unless you tell me you've brushed your teeth and used mouthwash."

"Twice on the second," Dave growled. "Give me my damn cup of coffee."

Jack looked at Sean, shaking his head. "Max and I got the garage can smell waking him up. But dad gets the clean mouth." Aaron and Dave shared a kiss. Jack shook his head more. "That is not fair. And we get the PDA on top of it."

"PDA," Sean asked.

Jack just looked at him. "You're as bad as dad and pop. Public Display of Affection." Sean roared with laughter.

"I brushed my teeth," Aaron said. "But I didn't drink as much scotch as him either."

Dave just glared at him.

Jack and Sean laughed together. Jack looked at Sean and pointed. "My omelet? I'm starving."

"The squirt isn't a squirt anymore," Sean laughed, looking at Aaron and Dave as he made Jack's omelet.

"Don't rub it in," Dave growled, sitting down next to Jack.

Their fantastic breakfast completed and the kitchen cleaned up, the guys went down the hill for some hockey on a perfect winter morning. Jack helped the three of them work out the last of the alcohol in their systems.

After their showers, the four sat down in the living room to watch Episode Six of _Band of Brothers_. It was the pivotal episode of the series simply titled _Bastogne_. It was about the horror and hell Easy Company went through those horrible days in the Ardennes forest of Belgium during what was known as "The Battle of the Bulge". Jack asked specific and pointed questions.

Sean quietly marveled as Dave answered his historical questions while Aaron tackled Jack's biggest. "They went through all that and never broke?"

Aaron pulled him close while Dave paused the DVD. "Jack, the easy answer would be that they were too well trained. We know Easy Company was. That's a copout son. They kept together because they were a unified unit. And the loss of Joe Toye, Bill Guarneer and Buck Compton made them stick together more. Hence the title of the series; they clung to the brotherhood they had. Even with the losses and in the toughest of times. That's why the last couple of scenes meant so much."

Jack thought for a second. "Sorta like the team." Aaron smiled at Dave. Sean shook his head. "Mr. Burke has been pushing me to write a report for extra credit." He looked at Sean. "He has to keep me a bit more occupied than the rest of the class." Sean smiled at the winks he got from Aaron and Dave about their star pupil son that got bored easily. "I think I've got something to research."

"Great idea Jack," Sean smiled.

"Sounds awesome Champino; go for it," Dave smiled.

Jack pulled out the DVD and put it in the holder. "Now what?" He looked at Dave. "Besides pop crashing for a nap?" Dave pointed at him, settling into his recliner more.

Aaron smiled. "I need to run to town to get a few things for dinner tonight."

Sean looked at Jack. "I think you're stuck with me and Max doing some sledding."

"Awesome Uncle Sean!"

-00CM00-

Jack was on Dave's laptop in the den. Dave was still snoozing in the living room with Max lying next to him on the floor, softly snoring as well. Sean looked at Aaron doing prep for their dinner that night, sitting at the counter. "You seriously have some game big brother," Sean proudly smiled.

"I'm not a rocket science cook like you or Dave. It's easy and tastes good."

"And sometimes Aaron, that's the best kind of meal. Need some help?" Aaron shook his head with a smile, dicing up the last of the red potatoes onto a flat pan covered with parchment paper.

"What are you doing to do with them," Sean nodded at the potatoes.

Aaron smiled. "For now, I'm going to put some sea salt on them and put them in the fridge." Sean eyed him. "When it gets towards dinner time, I put some melted butter over the top of them and add a touch of garlic salt. They'll cook alongside the buttermilk biscuits I'll pull out of the freezer; along with the green bean casserole."

"And the fish filets?"

"Fried with Tina's amazing recipe."

Sean hiked an eyebrow. "Who's Tina?"

"Cory's wife; she's a best-selling fiction author. She and Cory take care of the cabin for us." Aaron looked at Sean. "When Mudg died, they were watching from the point." Aaron pointed out the back patio to their point. Sean looked. "They both knew something was wrong. Cory was waiting at the dock like me when Dave pulled in. Cory took the duck boat back out to pull up the decoys. He found the ducks that Dave had shot that morning in the cold storage locker in the boat. Dave always gave them two ducks for their bash at their home for friends. Tina uses Dave's recipe to make a wonderful duck sandwich. Dave said to take all three of them."

Sean smiled. "They took two; the third is the one in the glass case next to Mudg's ashes." Aaron nodded at him. "They sound like special people the way they take of things here at the cabin." Aaron looked at him. "Tina's hot chocolate for Jack in the warming house?" Aaron smiled. "I got game too bro," Sean smiled.

Aaron pointed at him. "They are," he smiled back.

Dave ambled into the kitchen with Max following him. "Who's ready for a beer?" The Hotchner brothers exchanged a look.

Aaron shook his head. "It's a toss-up between him and James Bond who will die from liver abuse first." Sean roared with laughter.

"Aaron, we're at the cabin. The rules get tossed out the window." Max loudly barked at him. "Yes, I know; you've got to go. You're not the only one," Dave said, letting him out the back patio door.

Sean shook his head at Dave. "You piss; I'll get the beers from the garage."

Jack came into the kitchen as Dave sped down the hall to the bathroom in his study. Jack smiled at Aaron. "I just finished my outline for my report for Mr. Burke." He looked at Aaron. "Just the outline. I'll do my research at school so I'm staying out of Mr. Burke's hair." Sean winked at Aaron, uncapping a beer from him. "But I need help saving it so I can get to it later."

Aaron smiled. "Nab Pop when he comes out of the bathroom. He can help you."

"Got it dad." Jack moved back to the study.

"He's that good on the computer?"

"Remember our fight in my office at the BAU when you said you were passing on law school to be a chef?" Sean nodded. "Who's the first person you ran into before our encounter?"

Sean smiled. "Garcia."

"When Jess and Rosa need a back-up….."

"Garcia to the rescue," Sean smiled. "And she teaches him some computer things."

"She teaches him too damn much," Dave growled, taking the beer Sean offered to him. He went to the back door and let Max in.

Two hours later, the four sat around the table in the kitchen. Sean looked at Aaron, proudly admiring the meal he laid out. The fish filets were browned to perfection with the corn meal coating Aaron used. The cut up red potatoes were perfectly browned as well. The green bean casserole and Jack's orange Jell-O with bananas looked inviting. And the buttermilk biscuits Aaron had baked looked positively sinful. Sean's mouth was salivating at enjoying the meal.

Jack, as usual, offered up the mealtime prayers. The four then dived in with Sean beating Jack to one of the biscuits. "Sorry bud," Sean smiled. "They look amazing. I haven't had one these since grandma Hotchner passed." He looked at Aaron. "Mom made these from scratch. You pulled these out of a bag," he asked, using his knife to cut it in half and buttered it.

"Thank Rosa for finding them Sean," Aaron smiled. "And yeah, they reminded me of mom's."

Sean dug into the strawberry jam on the table with Jack right behind him. "Let me guess; Rosa makes this jam," he smiled.

"Nope, Grandma does," Jack smiled.

"Jack, you've got to eat more than your biscuit," Dave quietly admonished with a smile.

"I'm getting there Pop," he smiled, sliding three fish filets on his plate.

Aaron scooped a helping of Jell-O into the bowl by his plate and passed it to Dave that did the same. Dave held out the bowl to Sean. "You're not passing it?"

"No," Dave smiled. "I'm just offering you some. Because if our son gets a hold of it, he'll only eat his biscuit and Jell-O."

Sean looked at Jack, spooning some of the Jell-O into his bowl. "Sorry bud. But I can't honestly tell you the last time I had Jell-O."

Jack smiled. "Rock it out Uncle Sean," he said, putting a fork full of potatoes in his mouth.

Sean looked at Aaron. "This is amazing brother," he smiled, sticking in another bite of fish.

Aaron smiled. "You said it this afternoon Sean. The easy meals sometimes taste the best. That is my specialty."

"I truly appreciate your specialty bro," Sean smiled, taking a bite of his potatoes.

Jack inhaled his plateful of food. Sean just shook his head. Jack looked at Aaron and Dave. "Now?"

They both smiled. "Now," Aaron said, handing him the Jell-O bowl.

Sean shook his head as Jack finished scooping Jell-O into his bowl. Sean took the bowl from him. "I'll clean up the little you left so we can clean this tonight."

Jack just smiled at him, taking bites. "It slides in between the cracks Uncle Sean," Jack said. Sean just shook his head at Aaron and Dave who laughed.

Once again, Jack did his share of clean up after the meal and then went to his bedroom to read more of his book. Sean looked at Dave, drying the few pans that Sean washed by hand. "What's up with the two prayers at dinner?"

Dave smiled, "Being Italian, you know I'm Catholic." Sean smiled with a nod.

Aaron, putting the pans away that Dave dried looked at Sean. "And I'm still with our church we grew up with."

"And the Catholic and Episcopalian churches support your relationship?"

"My home church does," Dave smiled. "Father Jimmy and I are old friends from my days back on Long Island growing up together and being friends." Sean smiled at him and looked at Aaron.

"Jack and I get the same support in our church," Aaron said. "And yes, we juggle as a family where we go respecting each other's faith."

"That's great guys," Sean smiled.

Aaron looked at Dave. "Think you two can handle the rest? I want to get Jack in the shower and in his p.j.'s before we watch more Band of Brothers."

"Please," Dave said. "He was a little smelly at the dinner table."

Sean looked at Aaron. "Is that natural? I mean for his age?"

Aaron smiled. "You were just as bad at that age. I remember the weekends when I came home from college. Mom chased your butt into the shower before dinner."

Sean thought for a second. "That's right; she did," he smiled. The three laughed together.

The four of them enjoyed the next two episodes of the mini-series with Jack soaking in more mental notes for his research report.

###

 **A/N: In this chapter, I'm staying true to CM canon with Aaron being that much older than Sean. The age difference was mentioned in the S8 episode** _ **Brothers Hotchner**_ **.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Monday morning was a sleep in day; other than Max rousting Jack out of bed around seven for his run outside and breakfast. The three adults never heard the two of them get up. And Jack quickly fell back to sleep after letting Max in and resetting the alarm.

Sean woke around nine-thirty to Jack heartily laughing and Max barking. He got out of bed, pulled on some cotton lounge pants and followed the sound to the door of Aaron and Dave's bedroom. He smiled, leaning against the doorframe, watching Aaron and Dave in bed together, tickling Jack with Max standing on the end of the bed.

"What's the agenda today," Sean asked, walking in. Max wagged his tail a Sean. Sean reached to pet him.

"Pancakes and sausages," Aaron smiled.

"I like this plan," Jack smiled.

"And then pack up and head for home," Dave added. Jack looked at him. "Champino, I need to get home. Grandma, grandpa and Aunt Jess are coming to dinner tonight to see Uncle Sean. I've got Tortellini Laccasine to prep."

"That's what you're making for dinner," Jack enthusiastically asked. Dave smiled. "Score!"

Sean shook his head. "I have no idea what that dish is Dave. But I'm willing to help you."

"Thanks Sean," Dave smiled. "I'll take you up on that."

"And then steal your recipe," Sean and Aaron said together. The brothers pointed at each other, laughing with Jack joining them.

"I don't mind Sean," Dave softly smiled. "It was something my own grandmother threw together once. I've just perfected it a touch more."

"It sounds amazing Dave," Sean smiled. He grabbed Jack off the bed, swinging him to the floor. "Let's get at breakfast bud." They left together with Max naturally following them.

"Jack, get some socks on please," Aaron said.

"Got it dad."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Sean smiled, rubbing Jack's head. He came out of his bedroom a couple minutes later to Jack and Max waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Sean was wearing an Under Armor long-sleeved shirt and his new wool socks.

Jack smiled at him as they went down the steps. "I know what to get you for your birthday this year."

"What's that?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise Uncle Sean," Jack smiled.

By the time Aaron and Dave got downstairs, wearing long sleeved t-shirts, lounge pants like Jack and Sean, and wool socks as well, Sean had the large flat skillet plugged in and warming. He was supervising Jack, who was standing on a small footstool, making the sausage patties. Sean was stirring up the pancake mix. The coffee pot was brewing away. Sean and Jack both had a glass of apple juice in front of them. Aaron pointed at Sean's. "I'm a convert," he smiled.

"Good thing Grandma Hotchner isn't here," Jack snarked. The four of them laughed and worked together to make a wonderful breakfast. Sean slipped the last leftover pancake to Max before Dave could bark at him. Jack giggled while Aaron just shook his head.

After a stop at Dave's hidden treasure of Italian grocery on the way home, they were back at the mansion by two that afternoon. Sean ambled into the kitchen as Aaron started a load of laundry. Sean looked at Dave, slicing some Andouille sausage. "Dave, I meant what I said this morning. I'm willing to help you."

Dave smiled. "And I'm going to take you up on that Sean; only later. I can only make a single serving at a time with this dish. That's when I'll need you."

"Do you mind if I look over your shoulder at your prep?"

Dave smiled at him. "You really are going to steal my recipe aren't you?"

Sean laughed. "I'll feature it on the menu Saturday." Dave laughed more.

"For now, you want to slice that prosciutto ham?"

Sean smiled. "Point out where another cutting board is." Dave pointed. He admired Sean's expert skills that made quick work of the slicing. Sean pulled out a glass bowl from the cupboard, put the ham in it, and covered with a plastic wrap, sticking it in the fridge. Dave did the same with the sliced sausage.

He pulled out a large metal bowl and made the cream sauce. Sean intently watched, picking up on Dave's recipe. "Why don't you add a little Cayenne to that sauce?"

Dave looked at him. "You're good," he smiled. "Grandma's recipe called for that."

"But my big brother's touchy stomach…." Dave pointed at him with a smile.

Aaron walked into the kitchen with the laundry basket full of folded underwear the four had worn over the weekend. "You guys set?" Dave and Sean looked at him. "If you are, I suggest we watch episode nine of Brothers this afternoon. Jack has school tomorrow, so he'll only have one left to watch tonight after Haley's family leaves. We can get him to bed on time."

Dave and Sean smiled at each other. "Sounds like a plan," Dave said.

"Damn, I don't want to go back home tomorrow."

"The door here is always open Sean," Aaron smiled.

Dave rubbed Sean's shoulder. "It is."

Sean smiled at the two of them. "And you know I'm gonna take you up on that every opportunity I can."

"Good answer," Dave snarked.

The _Why We Fight_ episode of Band of Brothers shook Jack a bit. The episode opened with an Easy Company routine patrol discovering the Kaufering IV concertation camp that was part of the massive Dachau installation. Jack had many questions that were tough for his parents to explain. Sean silently shook his head.

"That's just not right," Jack concluded.

Aaron kissed his head. "No, it's not son."

"And Jack," Dave said, "we rise up and fight so that never happens again. Just like Easy Company."

Jack shook his head. "I think my outline needs some editing for my research project."

Sean looked at Aaron. Aaron smiled, pointing at Dave. "Author Papa; the sponge takes it all in." Sean smiled.

Just as the episode was finishing, Max rose up, stretched and loudly barked. "Are they here Max," Jack asked. Max raced to the back door with Jack following him.

Sean gave Aaron a nervous look. Aaron smiled at him, getting up from the couch they shared. He rubbed Sean's shoulder. "They have the same buy in that Dave, Jack and I had." Sean got up and Dave got out of his recliner. They walked towards the kitchen with Jack loudly greeting his grandparents and Jessica at the back door and Max happily barking his welcome as well.

Aaron took the bowl that Jess had and handed it to Sean. Jessica smiled, handing Aaron a small jar. Aaron handed that to Sean as well. Sean took them into the kitchen as Aaron and Dave helped Jess and the elderly couple out of their coats.

Jess came into the kitchen with another pan she took from Hannah and set it on the counter. She looked at Sean. "It's so good to see you again," she smiled. Sean slightly shook his head at her. Jess looked at him. "Nope, I'm taking none of that. You're here now; that's all that matters," she smiled, pulling him into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"Sorta been the motto this weekend Sis," Sean said, hugging her deeply. "I'm so sorry about Haley," he whispered in her ear.

"But Haley would want her family all together," Jess whispered back. "You've done that."

Sean looked at Hannah and John. He dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out a medallion. "This is my five year sobriety coin. Getting this cost me missing my sister's funeral. I'm so sorry."

Hannah grabbed Sean's hand holding the medallion and tightly squeezed his hand and the medallion. "That's all we care about Sean. And so would Haley." Sean pulled her into a tight hug. Jessica, with eyes filled with tears, shook her head at Aaron, hugging him.

"Is he OK," Jessica whispered to Aaron.

Aaron kissed her cheek. "He's more than OK. He's taking the final step in his NA program. He can look his group he leads in the eye when he goes back home."

"And we're damn proud of that," Dave said, pulling Jess into a hug.

Sean wiped a tear pulling out from Hannah's hug to look at John. "When Aaron and I needed a father, you stood up with Aaron dating Haley. I can never thank you enough for that." He smiled. "You even took us fishing one time. I've never forgotten that."

John Brooks smiled. "I knew back then how much that brother of yours was head over heels in love with my daughter. And what you two were going through; especially Aaron. It was my pleasure son." He burrowed a look into Sean's eyes. "I know I'm going to sound like a condescending old man Sean, but I don't give care." He looked him in the eye. "I'm damn proud of you son." He pointed. "That five year medallion speaks volumes."

Sean pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Pop." Aaron and Dave hugged Hannah.

Jack looked at Max. "I think we're gonna have an awesome family dinner tonight." Max happily barked his reply, standing up and wagging his tail.

The adults in the kitchen all looked at each other. "Leave it to the kid and his dog to get it right," Sean smiled. They all roared with laughter.

"Ummmm, can I say something," Jack asked.

"You're getting hungry," the adults said in unison.

Jack sadly shook his head at Max. "Busted again." The adults laughed more.

"Pop," Jack smiled, "can I go into your study and edit my outline?" He slyly looked around. "While all you catch up," he smiled. Aaron and Sean beamed at him.

"You know what to do Jack?"

"Find the doc in my Jack file on your hard drive, open it, do my edit and save it."

Dave proudly smiled. "Go for it Champino." Jack and Max sped towards Dave's massive study in the mansion.

"Outline," Jess asked.

"Jess," Aaron smiled, "Dave and I have filled you in on our parent/teacher conferences. He's three steps ahead of the rest of the class being one of the oldest kids. Yet, we've followed their advice to not move him a grade ahead. Mr. Burke knows how to keep him busy. He assigned him a research project. His outline is about that."

"What's his research project," Hannah asked.

"We've been re-watching the Band of Brothers mini-series with Sean over the weekend," Dave smiled, handing a beer to John.

"Say no more Dave," John proudly smiled. Sean pulled two more out of Dave's huge fridge and opened one for Aaron. He opened his as Aaron pulled at a bottle of Rhine that Dave had chilled for Hannah and Jess and grabbed the wine service from the drawer. Sean looked at him.

"After four years with Dave, you don't think I don't know how to open a bottle of wine," Aaron lovingly growled at his brother, pulling open the wine service knife to cut the plastic off the top of the bottle.

Sean smiled. "No I don't. I just want to see you do it." Removing the plastic he cut off the top and handing it to Sean with a smile, Aaron expertly planted the cork screw, opening the bottle of wine. "Bravo brother," Sean smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Grab two wine glasses," Aaron smiled back. Sean reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out the glasses.

"So Sean," Jess said. "Any one in your life now that you've got it settled."

Sean set the wine glasses into front of the two ladies, sitting at the lunch counter with John. Sean looked at her. "Just go for it sis; don't mess around." Aaron poured the wine.

"I texted her to ask," Dave said.

Jess smiled. "Thanks bro, but he didn't Sean. I'm just a snoop."

Sean laughed. "I'm trolling around a certain fish. She's taken some nibbles. But I haven't got her to take the hook yet," he smiled.

"Any time you need pointers," Dave said.

Sean and Aaron looked at him. "You failed how many times with a 'her' before you got it right with a 'him'?" The Brooks all snickered, knowing the Hotchner hammer that was coming. "I'll pass big dog," Sean snarked.

The three members of the Brooks family and the brothers Hotchner roared with laughter. Just then, Jack busted into the nook area. "Pop, I need help. I can't save the articles I'm finding on Google."

Dave grabbed his beer. "Coming Champino."

"Saved by the kid," Sean snarked as Dave moved to help Jack. The Brooks' family laughed more. Dave gave Sean a one finger salute behind his back following Jack into the study. The nook group laughed more. And then spent time together reminiscing with smiles and laughter. And a few tears.

An hour later, Dave and Sean worked flawlessly together, manning three skillets each to make Dave's secret recipe on Dave's eight burner range top. The two handled it with ease. Sean more than Dave. Sean smiled at Dave, giving his skillet one more flip, and then putting his last pasta dish on a plate, holding it out to Dave. "I've already got mine going; go eat with them."

Dave shook his head, handing the plate to Sean. "It's my kitchen. I rule the roost. Get lost, sit down and eat," he smiled.

"Thanks bro," Sean smiled. The family enjoyed a wonderful dinner, with Jack and Sean making quick work of Jack's favorite Strawberry Jell-O.

Hannah winked at Jess. "There's no left overs on that," she smiled.

Sean looked at Hannah. "It's been a while since I've had Jell-O," he confessed. "I've missed it. Jack and I devoured the one Aaron made at the cabin."

Hannah smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "It's OK Sean."

John, Hannah and Jess sat down in Dave's living room to watch the last episode of Band of Brothers with the family. Aaron looked at Jess. "Mom and dad are staying the night with me," she smiled. "I've got the whole week off from work; some friends and I getting away for a couple of days. Rosa said she'd cover for me if you have to go out."

"And I can get back home tomorrow in the daylight," John loving growled at his son-in-law.

Aaron smiled. "You know Dave and I worry."

John smiled at Aaron, pulling Jack into his lap as the DVD started. "We get it son." They all enjoyed the last episode entitled _Points_ with Jack asking his usual questions. John looked at him. "Points are what you get home quickest Jack. The more action you saw, the quicker you got the golden ticket home."

Dave looked at John. John shook his head. "I was in that jungle long before you; and Korea before that."

Sean smiled. "I remember going to a Veteran's Day service when I was young. Haley asked Aaron to come because you were part of it. And of course, he had to drag me along." They all smiled as Jack deeply yawned.

It was a rare treat for Hannah and John to be around for Jack's bedtime. And one they treasured. So did Jack. The rest simply enjoyed it with them.

Aaron and Dave were helping the older couple into their winter coats. Sean and Jessica were saying their good-byes. John pointed a finger a Sean. "You will be back," he growled with a point.

"I'm hoping I can work out my schedule for the President Day's weekend Pop," he smiled.

"Do what you can Sean," John softly smiled, pulling him into a hug.

Hannah deeply hugged Aaron. "How's that good-bye going to be with Jack tomorrow?" she whispered.

Aaron kissed her check. "It's gonna be tough. But we all hang onto that same promise," he smiled at her. "And surprise Sean a weekend or two in NYC. And hope for many more," he smiled.

"Just make sure the three of us get in on one of those NYC surprises," Hannah whispered. "We'd love to see Sean's restaurant." She glared at Aaron. "And we can pay for our part ourselves," she growled.

Aaron kissed her cheek. "Like that's going to happen," he smiled.

-00CM00-

Jack, Keegan, Micah, Manny and Carter came up the basement steps around nine the Sunday morning of President's Day weekend. The boys had spent two nights at the mansion; another thank you from Aaron and Dave for their parents support.

Getting closer to the kitchen, they heard a beehive of activity. All their parents were there, bringing the usual dishes for Sunday brunch. Hannah, John and Jessica were as well.

As the boys walked into the kitchen to the smell of the usual egg bake, Sean rose up from reaching for a couple of Dave's skillets from the cupboard. Sean smiled at them. "Five guy special! Made to order omelets," he smiled.

"Uncle Sean!"

Sean smiled, showing Jack one of his socks. "Thanks for the birthday present of woolies with the rubber on the bottom," he smiled, hugging Jack, pulling him off the kitchen tile. His four buddies all smiled at each other. Keegan, Micah, Manny and Carter tackled the two of them to the floor. Max jumped in to lick as many foreheads and faces as he could.

The rest of the adults all laughed. Hannah smiled at Dave, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for inviting us," she smiled.

"You're welcome sweetheart," he smiled. John rubbed Aaron's shoulder with a smile.

#####

 **A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts!**

 ***brushes on hands* And that's how you do a birthday present.**

 ***Jedi Master bow***


End file.
